


Dilettante

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [490]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee has second thoughts about continuing to work at NCIS while he waits to be admitted at the hospital. Gibbs appears with kitten!Tony much to the confusion of everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/03/2000 for the word [dilettante](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/03/dilettante).
> 
> dilettante  
> An amateur or dabbler; especially, one who follows an art or a branch of knowledge sporadically, superficially, or for amusement only.  
> An admirer or lover of the fine arts.  
> Of or characteristic of a dilettante; amateurish.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. Kind of fluffy and poor Fornell got left behind.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), and [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Dilettante

McGee contemplated his writing as he waited to be admitted to the hospital and have his wounds taken care of. Originally, he’d started writing as a dilettante. It had just been something to do as a hobby. Something to add a little joy to his personal life. 

After this experience, McGee couldn’t help wondering if he should switch over to writing full time. A publisher had bought one of his books, so it might be a very viable career option. He just couldn’t leave Tony in whatever trouble he was in. He had to help him. He just wished he knew where he was. 

Once Tony was safe then he could retire and write without any worries or maybe Tony would change his mind and he’d decide to stay on the MCRT, after all. He wasn’t sure, yet, what would happen. He wasn’t really happy with either option.

Just then Gibbs joined him in the hospital with a black kitten. McGee’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “Where’d you get the kitten, boss?” 

“Abby.” Gibbs grunted.

“Why’d you bring him here?” McGee probed, very confused.

“Figured Tony would like to see for himself that you’re ok after you got hurt protecting him.” Gibbs continued to calmly pet the cat.

That only confused McGee more. “Am I hallucinating? Tony’s nowhere to be seen.”

“Yeah, Gibbs. Where’s DiNozzo? I’ve got a bunch of people in togas looking for him that I’d like to know what to do with.” Fornell butted in.

Tony hissed at the mention of people in togas and tried to burrow into Gibbs’ shirt. The only people he wanted looking for him were NCIS and he’d found them. He didn’t want anything to do with anyone else. He didn’t know who Fornell was talking about, but he didn’t trust anyone looking for him that he didn’t already know.

“I don’t know where Tony is, right now, Fornell, but I suggest you talk to these people in togas and find out why exactly they’re looking for him.” Gibbs glared.

“I tried. They’d only tell me a name of Penny and said they’d explain everything to King Anthony who they claimed was Anthony DiNozzo.” Fornell complained.

“I suggest you talk to Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. then.” Gibbs suggested, pointedly, as the kitten finally succeeded in climbing into Gibbs shirt. Gibbs reached in to steady it or alternatively catch it before it could get too caught in his shirt or hurt itself accidentally.

Fornell huffed and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
